Pit's Pooting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Poor Pit starts to fart after Lady Palutena curses him as a joke. Now the white winged angel boy will have to try his best to not embarrass himself in front of the other Smashers with his cute little poots! You just know that Masahiro Sakurai is going to get turned on by this kind of story with his blatant Kid Icarus bias.
1. Chapter 1

"Pit... you seem to have a problem." Ness remarked as he had his arms wrapped around the back of his head, both him and Pit in the living room of the Super Smash Brothers Apartment.

Pit shook his head in response as he folded his arms. "No, I don't! It's just your imagination!" He felt his stomach rumble as he then released a cute little poot, slightly blushing.

Ness raised his right eyebrow as he shrugged, shaking his head. "Well, okay. If you say so." He then headed out of the room, going into the hallway.

Pit groaned as he placed his right hand on his forehead. "Oh man... why did it have to be today, of all days? Couldn't Lady Palutena ruin my luck on a boring day like Wednesday?" He stated, groaning as he let out another high pitched poot.

Poor Pit was cursed by Lady Palutena as a joke on Palutena's part, mainly because she enjoyed farting and teasing Pit with all sorts of pranks. But this time, she really pranked the white winged angel boy good, as he was letting out cute, squeaky farts all day.

_How the hell did this happen? Cue flashbacks..._

"Hey Lady Palutena, how about you stop being so childish for once?" Pit remarked as he was in Palutena's room, with Palutena acting like a schoolgirl as she scoffed at Pit.

"Oh poo, you always ruin my fun!" Palutena exclaimed as she shook her head, pointing her staff as Pit. "Well, I'm not gonna stand by and just let you make comments about me! Time you got your just desserts!"

And then Palutena turned Pit into a vanilla cupcake.

"Oh come now! This isn't sweet at all!" Pit exclaimed in annoyance as he bounced.

Palutena chuckled as she placed her right hand on her face. "Oh, I don't know, turning you into a cupcake was a piece of cake!" She then began laughing her head off.

Pit sighed as he stopped bouncing. "Can you please turn me back to normal? I don't want one of the kids to come in here and accidentally eat me."

"Oh fine, you always know when to ruin the pacing of a good joke," Palutena stated in annoyance as she rolled her staff around, returning Pit to his original form as a white winged angel.

"Thank you, Lady Palutena. I'll never make light of you again," Pit lied as he rubbed the back of his head, heading out of the room.

Palutena smirked, having placed a curse upon Pit as she then heard a cute little poot, followed by Pit screaming in terror as she began chuckling. "All work and no play makes Pit a dull angel."

Silver The Hedgehog and the Robotic Operation Buddy, everyone's favorite Smash Bros duo bar the Ice Climbers, entered the room as they faced Palutena, having watched Pit stumble down the hallway.

"What did you do to him this time?" R.O.B. asked as he moved his mechanical arms around.

Palutena chuckled as she simply waved her right hand at the robot. "Oh, it's nothing, really. Rather, it's quite harmless."

"I don't know... you're a powerful goddess, Ms. Palutena, and I doubt what you did to Pit was harmless," Silver remarked as he, R.O.B., and Palutena all heard Pit scream again, with him and R.O.B. exchanging worried looks as Palutena simply chuckled, shaking her head.

And this, it began. Letting out high pitched farts, Pit must now find a way to put an end to the pooting problem that Palutena had placed upon him. But how will he do it, and can he managed to not get called on by Dark Pit? Ha, yeah right.


	2. Chapter 2

Pit was heading to the doughnut shop in the mansion, continuing to let out squeaky, high pitched farts as he got glances from several of the characters inhabiting the mansion. He sighed in dismay as he bumped into Viridi, who was also looking for the donut shop.

"Oww! Watch where you're going!" Viridi snapped as she glared at Pit, getting back up and dusting herself off. "You know I don't take well to any schmoo bumping into me, let alone you!"

"S-sorry!" Pit apologized as he got back up, letting out a cute little poot as he blushed. "Eep! D-did you hear that?"

"Pretty sure I did, cutie pootie." Viridi chuckled as she took a glance at Pit's bit, slightly blushing as she watched it get puffed up from Pit pooting again. "My, you have an adorable butt."

"Viridi, please!" Pit exclaimed as he covered Viridi's mouth, feeling embarrassed. "I don't need you to go gushing over my unfortunate predicament! It's bad that Palutena cursed me with this to teach me a lesson!" He pooted cutely again, this time in the face of Wario.

"WAH! Keep those farts in, you dumbass angel!" Wario stated as he slapped Pit on the butt, pushing him to the side as he waddled down the hallway.

Viridi blinked as she turned to Pit, who whimpered as he rubbed his slapped butt, pooting again. Viridi just smirked, with Pit feeling worried.


End file.
